


Flowers

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Post canon, grown up domestic blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Mush wants to start an herb garden.





	Flowers

Mush looked happy when Blink got home. It was a relief. Mush’s work weighed heavily on him, and he’d seemed demoralized lately. Blink leaned over him at the table where he sat, put an arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“How were your tours?” Mush asked. In response, Blink put down a fistful of money on the table.

“Not half bad, and I’ve got Jacob Riis to thank for it. If I ever meet the guy, I’ll shake his hand and buy him a drink. It’s surprising what folks’ll pay for a glimpse of some one else looking miserable.”

“Did Tumbler help out this time?”

“Yep. Waited right on the corner of 42nd and Broadway, shoes off, and papes in hand. I tell you, it’s a gift being as small as he is. The rate he’s goin’ he’ll never have to grow up and go to work for other people.”

Mush frowned, then brightened. “You know Alfonso at work? The one whose missus has the window garden I was telling you about? You’ll never guess what he gave me!”

“What’s that?”

“Seeds!” Mush grabbed Blink’s arm, and pulled him to the window. Both their bowls, and one of the two mugs they owned sat on the sill, filled with damp, pebbly soil that Mush must have dug up somewhere outside. Blink grinned. He only wished he’d known that Mush wanted seeds before Alfonso, or whoever it was had.

“What’re they for?”

“That one’s mint,” Mush said. “And that’s parsley. The mug’s dandelions. Alfonso didn’t give me those. I found ‘em myself, ‘cause I wanted flowers. And Sarah said you can make salad with them, too.”

“You saw her after work?” Blink asked. The Settlement House, where she sometimes volunteered, wasn’t so far from the factory where Mush spent his days, and if Blink knew one thing about Sarah Jacobs, it was that she was always up for an adventure, even if that adventure only consisted of brazenly asserting her right to hunt down flowers with an unmarried man outside of her family.

(Sarah knew that the part about being unmarried was a technicality anyway. She liked to joke, in private, that Mush and Blink were closer to married than she intended to be any time soon.)

“She picked a bouquet for that reporter girl she likes,” Mush said, and Blink wondered whether Sarah’s days of bragging about being perpetually single was soon to come to a close.

“It’s a good garden you got,” Blink said, patting Mush on the back. “What do you say to a good dinner? It’s on me tonight.”

Mush grinned. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
